That Snowy Night
by TicTacStory
Summary: Ever Wondered how Beyond and Lawliet turned orphans?


Lawliet woke up in a white room, everything in the room was blank, the bed the floor the table the wall`s, his mind was also momentairly blank, he inhaled and suddenly everything came back to him;The smoke, the boath, the blood, the ambulance coming in and parting him and his mother, and finally the sight of death.

It was a ugly, ugly sight.

A sight he wished to delete, soo white it is now soo red it was back then, his hands were red with his own blood, the blood of his mother and the blood of his sister, the fire with a grudge that killed off 300 people, the fire caused on water,

Later the press gave the incident many names, he and his brother were the only survivors...

...the only ones.

He looked around for his brother but he wasn`t in the same room...

The accident replayed in his head.

That horrible, horrible accident.

Lawliet, Beyond, Xantha and their parents stepped on the boat, it was summer holiday, no highschool, no pre-school and no work to attend, the family went on a cruise for two months.

The twins Lawliet and Beyond were 14 year old, tennis champions and the odd kids out, they were somewhat womanizers though.

Xantha, the little one of the family, 5 years old, long black hair and blue eyes which belonged to her father,

Their father was a silent and abcent man, hardly spoke to his sons and daugther and wife, the only time he would give them a word was to give them a hard time.

"You must do your schoolwork better!"

"You must marry this and this girl!"

"Stop playing tennis, there is no money in it!"

And whenever Beyond told him he wanted to be a detective, father would just laugh, pat him on the head and tell him to "Not fool around and make your father happy."

And whenever Lawliet told him he wanted to be a tenniser, father would stand up, smack him across the face and leave to the study room for the rest of the week.

Lawliet and Beyond, despite everything, were quite active, they were both the junior tennis champion, Lawliet did Capoeira and Beyond did Kickboxing.

Mother and Father fought alot, soo this was something quite rare, they lived in a beautiful mansion with many rooms where you could get lost in.

But...this fighting reached critical levels sometimes, and there were days Lawliet and Beyond trained till the sun went down, till the moon went up, and even slept on the court when the trains didnt run anymore.

But it was all fine, aslong as they were together.

Lawliet and Beyond were close, there was a certain healthy rivalirity, Lawliet was better in Tennis, Beyond was stronger in fighting sports,

The twins had the usual fighting, a fight that could take days and days to make up, but they put their pride aside and made up, the fighting that sometimes even caused scars or other damage of the sort.

And little Xantha would be sad if her brother`s fought, and being the little cutie she is she would make a terrible looking and even more terrible tasting cake and tell the twins that if they dont make up right that instants they wont get any.

The twins would stare at eachother, laugh, tackle their sister and hug her.

Their father was a man with authority, rich, somewhat handsome and striving for success, their parents divorced and re-married alot, too many times in the twin`s opinion.

Father had overall relasionship problems, mother had commitment issues.

Lawliet himself was popular with the ladies, but he would just be weirdend out everytime a girl sticked her boobs out, pouted her lips and went a little too close to his face, he had a girlfriend, but that...that is a way different story, a story that right now is of no interest.

Beyond Birthday wasn`t all that bad either.

The cruise began normally, they placed themselves in the cabins and everyone took their own path, father went on his laptop, Lawliet and Beyond went on the deck, Xantha and Mother went to eat an ice-cream.

As the days followed and everything seemed to go fine they reached Japan,

Mother was half Japanese half Russian and spoke perfect Japanese,

Beyond mimicked his mother as she spoke to the receptionist, and thanks to that Xantha also mimicked her, Mother shot them a dissaproving and frowning look, the woman was truly beautiful, her long black hair that came to her butt, her dark eyes and silk-like skin, she was wearing a light brown dress and slippers, her manicured nails were also nice, she was a lawyer and up to now, she had one every single case she had been on.

Of course, a lawyer like her got higher and higher on the ranks, her pricetag also increased and soonly she was worth a number with five zeros.

Dinner time was always quite caothic and random with the half Japanese half British family, Father was engrossed in his magazine, Mother would try to pick up conversation, Xantha was always making train noises and acted as if her spoon was a airplane, or if the case was that they were eating soup, it was a boat.

The day they arrived in Japan they ate Sushi,

Beyond stared at the Sushi as if it were something from outerspace. "Eh, Mom, what in the world is this?" He said, poking the fish with his chopstick.

"Sushi." Mother said airly.

"Its raw." Beyond pointed out as he scanned the fish.

"That is normal."

Beyond wasn`t soo shure. "You sure they`re not going to poison us?"

"Positive."

"He`s always eating jam, normal food is out of his league." Lawliet said at no-one in particular.

"Shut up, atleast im not the one who is going to die of diab-"

"Both of you, zip it." Mother ordered.

"Zip it!" Xantha echoed.

The twins gave their sister a symphatic look, although their conversation didnt sound, under the table the story continued.

Lawliet kicked his brother, Beyond yelped.

"What`s the matter?" Lawliet said sarcastically.

Beyond gritted his teeth. "You bastard."

"Bastard!" Xantha repeated.

Lawliet laughed but Mother shot him A Look.

"Look what you`ve done!" Mother said.

Mother sighed with a irritated edge and continued eating, Father yawned.

"Bastard!" Xantha said again.

Lawliet nudged his sister. "Now now, dont say that to your father."

Father lift his eyebrows looking idiotic.

"Beyond are you going to eat or what? and Lawliet, sit properly for God`s sake."

"Yeah." They both said at the same time, Lawliet sat properly and Beyond ate the salmon.

Lawliet stood up to go to the restroom, his fast motion caught everyone of guard and the table moved roughly, Beyond`s plate falling on his shirt, mother`s tea on the table, Father`s beer weting his shirt,

Xantha seemed entertained by the whole scenario, father, however, was not soo pleased.

"Beyond...Lawliet...Up NOW!" He ordered pointing at the door.

The twins knew that there was no point arguing against their father, and did as he ordered, Beyond whispered to his brother, "Moron."

He didnt say it soft enough for Xantha not to hear, once the twins were in their room they could hear the innocent six year old to repeat after them. "Moron!" "Moron!"

They were on the way to leave Japan and back on the cruise, they came a half hour too early, but many people were waiting on the port already, Mother began speaking to some ladies she had met earlier, father lit up a cigarette and looked irritated.

Lawliet sat on his bag and looked awfully bored, Beyond crashed next to him and they wondered what they could do.

"Im going to read..." Lawliet announced as he went on his knees and explored the bag, he had a questioning expression on his face.

"What`s the matter?" Beyond asked curiously.

Lawliet looked up the sky and brushed his lips with his fingers. "Its not here..."

"Maybe you put it in the other bag?"

Lawliet considered this and walked to his mother to snatch the bag away, he however realized she only had one bag with her, and father didnt have anything with him.

Lawliet poked her mother. "Mom, where is the black bag?"

Mom giggled at her new friends and looked at her son, "You forgot it?"

"I didnt have to bring it."

"Oh too bad Lawliet, now here is Angela she has a daugther of your age called Linda..."

Lawliet had zero interest to hear a story about a girl he had never met, and tried something else, "Mom, all your make-up in in there."

Mother blinked and looked at her watch, "Can you make it in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah."

Beyond closed to his mother and brother, "Im going with you, bored out of my mind."

Mother nodded and patted their backs, Xantha looked up with a pleading look on her face "Can Xantha and Chichi go aswell?"

Chichi was her new barbie doll.

Mother shook her head, "No Xantha, brother`s have to run."

Xantha looked sad and gave her brother`s a asking look.

"Nope." Beyond said simply.

"Bye." Lawliet kissed his sister on the head and ran to the hotel.

Beyond smiled sheepishly at a confused young woman asking them what they tought they were doing.

"Look, we just LEFT here, can you not remember us?"

"Room number." The Japanese girl tried, although it sounded like "Loom Numbel"

Lawliet sighed annoyed. "For God`s Sake I already told you-"

"Room Number." She repeated.

The twins looked at eachother. "Can you listen to us?"

"Room Number."

"Fine nevermind, forget it." Beyond gave in and grabbed his twin from the shirt to pull him out of the hotel. "Hey what the hell?" Lawliet said.

"Lets go from the exit, no one`s going to see us there."

Lawliet blinked and was about to answer, but a loud "Boom!" Stoked his words, the twins looked a little surprised, a chill ran their spine as they heard people`s screams.

And feeling eachother`s senses, they ran to the source of the screaming, they ran for about five minutes and reached the horror, the sight, how do you explain it?

They stood a little less than five meters from the fire, but they frozed as they saw what was happening, the September night skies was filled with that horrible and hatred red...

People were screaming they were covered in something black, Lawliet fell on his knees, his eyes remaining open,

Beyond, probably not thinking ran into the fire, seeking for his sister, the air was suffocating and his own skin went dark the warmth tickled against his skin and screams of the people scared him, he found them, Mother and sister...

Mother`s clothes were black, her skin was perishing and the blood from her now black skin escaped, she was dead.

He grabbed his sister`s hand, the little girl was crying, he grabbed her hand and tried pulling her away, but she remained stuborn and the tears ran on her cheek, some of the tears were blood due to the warmth, "Mommy!" She screamed.

"Xantha come on!" Beyond urgued, he coughed and fell on his knees, what was he doing? his sister was as good as dead anyway, he couldnt help but feel resposible for this...he should`ve been there for her, he should`ve burned to death instead of his sister,

And now he was there, staring into his dead mother`s eyes,trying to save the little girl, but failing badly? how could he forgive himself...

Beyond let go of his sister`s hand, Xantha fell into his arms and Beyond let out his tears on her shirt, her eyes closed and Lawliet had grabbed his hand, "What are you doing?" Lawliet asked,

"I..." Beyond couldnt speak, how could he?

Boom! Even more fire came free and surrounded the twins, they were on the edge of the pier, Lawliet looked straight into his brother`s eyes. "Beyond..." Beyond felt dizzy and the heath caused him to collapse, Lawliet grabbed his brother from his arms and looked around fire, fire, that hateful fire everywhere.

_Its everything or nothing _He then thought, he took the chances and with his brother in his arms he dived into the ocean, Lawliet banged his head against the boat and became unconcious.

Not much later ambulances and firemen came to the rescue, they saved the twins as the only survivor of the incident caused by a band of terrorists.

Beyond also woke up as he remembered all of this, he bit his lip as he thought about his sister... how could the world be soo...cruel?

_**A/N Weh dramatic, boo hoo hag hag, My BB and L fanfics always come out messy as hell, hope you liked it though :)**_


End file.
